Tanawak Domains
Clerics from the Free Cities region, including the dwarves, gnomes, and orcs, are traditional clerics per the Player's Handbook. The basic cleric system of Divine Domains is unchanged. Players can chose the standard domains, or there are Tanawak-specific domains that can be chosen. Players with Xanathar's Guide can chose the domains in there if they have access to that book. of deities are not included, these will be developed later, or the player can make suggestions -- Aruru. Arts Domain The gods of the arts are inspiring forces in the world. The idea is to spread joy through the world through music, sculpture, painting, storytelling, even dance. Followers of these gods preach of the beauty of the world, and strive to bring out the inate creativity of all the races in the world. Clerics of the Arts are usually welcome everywhere, although there is also the old adage: "there's no accounting for taste". Clerics of the Arts are often called upon to bless new construction in cities where architecture is valued. They also appreciate a good party. As a cleric of the Arts domain, you gain the following at the appropriate levels: Arts Domain Spells: * 1st level: disguise self, illusory script * 3rd level: calm emotions, phantasmal force * 5th level: hypnotic pattern; major image * 7th level: fabricate; freedom of movement * 9th level: dream; seeming Artistry: at 1st level, you can choose two of these toolkit proficiencies: artisan's tools; disguise kit; forgery (calligraphy) kit; musical instrument. You are also proficient in Performance. Channel Divinity - Awe: starting at 2nd level, as an action, you can use your Channel Divinity to point out the beauty of an item or element in the immediate vicinity to a creature, above animal-level intelligence, that has not been attacked in any current combat encounter. This element can be something on your person, the way the sun shines on an object, the way the water flows on a rock, etc. The creature needs to make a Wisdom save vs. your spellcasting DC, or will stand in awe of that object for up to 1 minute. During this time, the affected creature cannot take any Action or Bonus Action, nor will they want to move except to get a better view of the object. The creature can make a new save at the end of each of their successive turns to escape the effect before the duration ends. An attack or spell cast upon that creature will break the effect, the creature can save or defend vs that attack normally. At 6th level, you can target two creatures with this effect. Artistic Mimicry: at 6th level, you can create an artistic representation of anything you have ever witnessed, from memory, once per day. You can make a sketch of a building you've seen, recreate a document you've read, create a disguise that looks like someone you've met. You must have the right tools at hand. This can be done once per short rest. You can use this mimicry to recreate a ritual spell that you can cast even if you do not have it prepared, as long as you have witnessed that ritual at some time. If you choose to do this, you must then take a long rest before using Artistic Mimicry again. Enthralling Creation: at 8th level, you can engage in an artistic endeavor for an audience. This can be painting, singing, performing an impromptu play, interpretive dance, etc. While you are doing this, you are protected as if by a sanctuary ''spell. Anyone within 100' that can properly sense (sight, hearing, etc. as appropriate) what you are doing must make a Wisdom save vs. your spellcasting DC or be captivated by your work. This save may be at advantage if the creatures lack the necessary faculties to understand what you are doing (such as not understanding the language for a poetry reading, or not not seeing colors in the case of a painting). Creatures affected cannot not take any hostile action (attack, cast any type of hostile spell, or use any hostile ability) while affected. You can continue doing this on subsequent rounds as an Action, those affected in the first round are allowed another Wisdom save at the end of each of your turns. The effect ends for all concerned as soon as someone in the area of effect is attacked or targeted by a spell or ability (in which case they can defend or save vs. that attack normally), or you stop. This can be done once per long rest. Art Becomes Life: at 17th level, you can spend one action to sketch out a creature, and bring an artistic version of that creature to life. This is the equivalent of casting one of these spells at 7th level: conjure animals; conjure celestial; conjure elemental; conjure fey; conjure woodland beings. The animated sketches have AC 14 and the combat actions and defenses of the actual creatures, but are unintelligent and cannot cast any spells or communicate in any way besides following your commands. Any special attacks or abilities must be obvious in the drawing or are not available (for example, a winged creature can fly, a giant snake can constrict, but a basilisk would not be able to petrify). The animated sketches are also immune to charms and other spells that attack intelligence, wisdom or charisma. They can last until destroyed or up to one hour. This can be done once per long rest. Balance Domain To the gods of balance, a life is best lived if one avoids extremes. This is not simply a matter of evil vs. good, law vs. chaos, it's in all aspects of life. A person cannot work all day, even in the most pious of ventures, without spending time enjoying life's pleasures. A person cannot live in prayerful isolation without spending time in the company of others. A person cannot live solely on fruit, for the meat of the goat has nourishment, too. A broad vision is more powerful than a focused, narrow vision. Clerics of Balance are often called to adjudicate disputes, and often serve sane rulers and governments as advisors. They also are not fond of extraplanar creatures entering into the prime material plane: they tend to throw off the natural balance. Some clerics of Balance consider themselves as vessels of peace, and consider it their duty to calm riots and cease conflicts. As a cleric of the Balance domain, you gain the following at the appropriate levels: '''Balance Domain Spells:' * 1st level: detect evil and good, protection from evil and good * 3rd level: calm emotions, detect thoughts * 5th level: magic circle, remove curse * 7th level: banishment, guardian of faith * 9th level: dispel evil and good, hallow Bonus Proficiency: 'at 1st level, you gain proficiency in Insight if you don't already have it. '''Detect Imbalance: '''also at 1st level, you can roll Perception checks at Advantage to determine if there's anything in the vicinity that does not belong. You won't detect a trap that's disguised to blend into the surroundings, but you will spot that elvish tapestry that decorates a dwarven citadel. You can determine if the goblin in the cave is actually at home in the forest by the equipment he carries. Channel Divinity: Punish Troublemaker: starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to spot the creature that is instigating the most trouble in a 100' radius. The creature is then affected by ''faerie fire ''per the spell, must make a Wisdom save vs. your spellcasting DC or be ''silenced ''for 1 minute, and is hit with ''divine bitchslap ''(2d10 + cleric level radiant damage). You can chose to knock the creature prone if you do not wish to damage them with ''bitchslap, ''this is resolved like a shoving a creature, except you use Wisdom + your proficiency bonus instead of Strength (Athletics). Note the this ability may affect your allies, or even yourself, if you are the ones instigating problems (if it is yourself, you will receive the ''bitchslap ''of your deity). Channel Divinity: Neutralize: at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to neutralize an environmental threat in a 30' radius. If the building is on fire, the flames are extinguished; if the air is full of poison, the air within the radius is cleared; traps in the area are rendered inert, etc. If the hazard is caused by a spellcaster, treat this ability as ''dispel magic cast at 3rd level. Extraplanar Smite: at 8th level, whenever you make a successful attack vs. an extraplaner creature, you do an extra 1d8 radiant damage (2d8 at 14th level) Bring Order: at 17th level, you can use your action to shout out a command ("Halt!" or something similar). Everyone within the sound of your voice will stop any hostile action for 1 minute. Normally this is used to force a parlay, but affected individuals can defend, heal, escape, etc. No one can attack or cast offensive spells. This spell affects anyone who can hear regardless of language spoken, it also affects those with tremorsense or similar abilities, for the command is also subsonic & ultrasonic. Extraplanar creatures are allowed a Wisdom save vs your spellcasting DC to avoid the effect, but if they do, the entire effect fails for all present. Knowledge Domain The Knowledge domain in Tanawak is the same as described in the Player's Handbook. Liberation Domain To some clerics, the greatest abomination that can be inflicted on sentient races is imprisonment, slavery, enthrallment, or tyranny. Such clerics travel the world, looking for such conditions or regimes to topple, regardless of the socio-political consequences. The sentient races of Tanawak were born to be free, and must be allowed to choose and enact their own destinies. These clerics are often the most haughty and militant of all the sects, but if you've ever lost a relative to a slaver, finding one should be your first task. As a cleric of the Liberation domain, you gain the following at the appropriate levels: '''Liberation Domain Spells: * 1st level: sanctuary, shield of faith * 3rd level: knock, lesser restoration * 5th level: crusader's mantle, remove curse * 7th level: freedom of movement, locate creature * 9th level: greater restoration, passwall Bonus Proficiency: at 1st level, you are proficient in thieves' tools. Detect Oppression: also at 1st level, you can detect whether someone is under the yoke of another. For non-magical oppression, this only requires a few minutes of interacting with the person, or witnessing that person interact with another. For magical effects such as charm person, ''this requires a successful Insight check vs. the caster of the effect's spell DC (if known) or a DC of 13 + the level of the spell being used. In those cases, you know it's a magical effect, but don't know what magical effect is in use (that would require a ''detect magic). Channel Divinity: Assert Free Will: beginning at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to grant anyone within 30' radius, who is under the effect of any charm- or charm-related effect (such as charm person, suggestion, ''a vampire's charm, etc.), a new saving throw vs. that effect immediately. Strong Will: at 6th level, you make saving throws vs. any charm-type effect at advantage. Divine Smite: at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. Once on each of your turns, when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Emancipation: at 17th level, you can use your action to touch a creature who is affected by a lingering effect. You can immediately make a saving throw for that creature, rolling the appropriate save against the DC of the original spell caster. If you make the save, the effect is broken. If you fail the save, the effect persists. Either way, you learn who or what cast or activated that original effect. Life Domain The Life domain in Tanawak is the same as described in the Player's Handbook. Light Domain The Light domain in Tanawak is the same as described in the Player's Handbook. Moon Domain Throughout all of the centuries, before the eruption of the Scarlands Caldera; before the cataclysm that created the Gritty Wastes; before the schism of the dwarves; even before the first progenitor race created language, there were the Twin Moons, Mahwu and Glesta. These moons are integral to various religions all across Tanawak. Some worship them as creation deities; some view them as twin demons, lurking in the dark places, ready to snatch children. In the Free Cities, however, the moons are protectors. When the moons are full in the sky, the darkness is that less frightening and dangerous. When missing, the darkness of the night holds terrors that cannot even begin to be imagined. Clerics of the Domain of Night are the guardians and protectors of the people, keeping monsters both mundane and supernatural at bay. They are the last bastion between civilization, and the horrors that might destroy it. As a cleric of the Moon domain, you gain the following at the appropriate levels: '''Moon Domain Spells:' * 1st level: faerie fire, guiding light * 3rd level: darkvision, moonbeam * 5th level: beacon of hope, magic circle * 7th level: banishment, guardian of faith * 9th level: commune, planar binging Darkvision: at 1st level, you gain 60' darkvision if you do not already have it. You also have the light ''cantrip. Channel Divinity: Healing Glow: starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to create a moonglow in a 30' radius from your position. Any ally within it recovers 1d4 + your cleric level worth of hit points. Any undead or shapeshifter in that radius will take 1d4 + your cleric level in radiant damage. Channel Divinity: Guidance of the Moon: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to create a moonglow in a 30' radius from your position. Any ally within it gets to roll their next attack at advantage, as long as it happens before the start of your next turn. Moonstrike: starting at 8th level, you can infuse your weapon with radiant energy. This causes an extra 1d8 of radiant damage to aberrations, celestials, elementals, fey, fiends, or undead. When you reach 14th level, the damage increased to 2d8. Eclipse: starting at 17th level, you can use your action to achieve a ring of bright, searing light in a 50' radius around you. This lasts for 1 minute. No aberration, celestial, elemental, fey, fiend or undead creature can cross through that ring of light, nor can any of their attacks pass through. This does not affect anyone already within that radius, nor does it alter any lingering effects that are already in effect. A vampire, for example, could not charm someone through the ring of light, but if someone within the ring was already charmed, it would not be dispelled. Nature Domain The Nature domain in Tanawak is the same as described in the Player's Handbook. Sea/River Domain In the Free Cities region, the land routes are very dangerous. The roads are poorly maintained, and the number of predators make transportation across land difficult and, often, deadly. The primary modes of transportation, and therefore of commerce, are the sea and the rivers. Therefore, clerics of the seas and the rivers are very important. The gods of the sea are distinct from the gods of the rivers, but their domains do overlap. They are also in perpetual conflict with the gods of the tempest, the storms that wreak havoc on sailors and boatsmen everywhere. As a cleric of the Sea or River domain, you gain the following at the appropriate levels: * 1st level: ''create or destroy water, fog cloud * 3rd level: gust of wind, misty step * 5th level: water breathing, water walk * 7th level: control water, conjure minor elementals (water) * 9th level: commune with nature, conjure elemental (water) Bonus Proficiencies: at 1st leverl, you gain proficiency in navigator's tools, cartographer's tools, and roll skills at advantage if they have to do with knot tying, rope climbing or anything to do with seamanship or boating. Bonus Cantrip: at 1st level, you have ''mending ''if you don't have it already. Channel Divinity: Electrical Resistance: at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity as a reaction. If any creature within 30' is hit by an electricity spell or effect that allows a save, you can grant Advantage to that saving throw. Channel Divinity: Beneficial Weather: at 6th level, you can use Channel Divinity to use weather forces to counteract an effect. The wind can pick up to clear poison gas, rain can appear to extinguish fire, cold can be summoned to counteract heat, or warmth can be summoned to counteract cold. The area is effect is 50' radius from you, and the effect ends at the start of your next turn. If this effect is countering a natural or mundane condition, it succeeds automatically. If this effect is countering a magical condition, you must roll a Wisdom save vs the original caster's spell DC to counter the effect. If the effect would harm a creature in the radius (like rain vs. a fire elemental), it does 1d8 damage. Hyperthermia: at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon with divine energy. Once on each of your turns, when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can casue the attack to deal an extra 1d8 of cold damage. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. One with the Water: at 17th level, you gain the ability to breathe water, and can swim at a speed equal to your walking speed. Tempest Domain The Tempest domain in Tanawak is the same as described in the Player's Handbook. Trickery Domain The Trickery domain in Tanawak is the same as described in the Player's Handbook. War Domain The War domain in Tanawak is the same as described in the Player's Handbook. Return to Clerics section